Locking devices of this type are needed in many variants in mechanical engineering in general where the respective component is to be brought into at least two well-defined positions by the user. This can be desirable, for example, in order to set two different operating states of a mechanical device. This is the case, for example, in low-voltage electric switchgear.
In conventional locking devices, the catch spring, made of spring wire or spring sheet, for example, is fixedly connected to the wall, in particular by riveting or fastening via one or more screws. Therefore, other components such as rivets and screws also make up part of the locking device. Furthermore, operations, such as stamping or boring, are required in preparation for assembly prior to installing the aforementioned fastening elements.
If such an apparatus or machine is to be retrofitted with a locking device, this can be basically accomplished in principle by making the opening for the displaceable component and the openings or holes in the wall for attaching the catch spring. The catch spring can then be installed using the aforementioned fastening means. However, this mode of proceeding assumes that the area of the wall where the locking device is to be installed is easily accessible so that the required parts and the tools needed for their assembly can be manipulated. This condition is often not met, since the respective apparatuses or machines have a rather complex and cramped design.